


Kolm Pec’itzik

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cantair Set, Fluff, OOC, Other, Recovery, Stardew Valley AU, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Upon Tolan’s death, Elim decides that blood is not a good enough reason to listen to Tain, and flees to an old farm belonging to hisja'adik. There, he meets a young country doctor, and comes of age...ORThe Kelim Stardew Valley AU no-one needed.





	Kolm Pec’itzik

“You’re a skilled operative, and ready for the next stage - if you’re willing.”

Elim doesn’t know what to think - the emotions of the day are raw, bleeding, and Tain is going on about duty while a dead body lies downstairs.

His emotions are a jumble, but there’s a steady core - a white hot flame of anger, fury at his claimed  _ adik,  _ the schemer who did not deserve that title, who saw a child and exploited them, a violation of family.

They do not speak a word to Tain, and instead pack a bag, and leave unseen on the next shuttlecraft. 

* * *

In  _ Kolm Pec’itzik,  _ Elim recalls a family farm owned by Tolan’s  _ ja’adik _ , and moves in. They work day and night, and miss the town’s first festival. Elim is too filled with grief and anger and homesickness to socialize, and they farm until they collapse, exhausted, into the dirt. 

“Take a break from farming, Elim.” Dr Kelas Parmak, local medic, is who drags him in from the dirt. “Socialize, leave the farm for a bit-”

“I’m happy in my solitude.” Elim snaps in response.

“No you’re not.” Kelas smiles at him, not with pity but with compassion. “You know you’re not.”

* * *

The valley is so small, Elim seems to find Kelas  _ everywhere _ . In the park, in the store, Elim always seems to be drawn into a heated conversation with Kelas. Even at the next festival, they skulk at the back of the crowd, shy but trying to socialize, until- 

“Elim!” Kelas finds him, pushes him towards the middle of the clearing. “Come dance with me!”

“I- I don’t  _ dance- _ ” 

“Neither does anyone else, it’ll be fun!”

Elim is certain they got all the moves wrong, but Kelas smiles at them and for once they forget about Tain and Tolan and  _ Kardasi’or. _

* * *

Summer peaks in the valley, and Elim’s finally gotten enough of a hang of farming to be producing good crops. He takes his best to the luau, and hopes it impresses the governor.

“Some of your finest for the soup?” Kelas asks, and Elim immediately notices the new tunic that clings to their every curve.

“Of course, It’s the same kind of vegetable I pickled for you” Elim answers, and Kelas’ grin makes them not particularly care about what the governor thinks about their vegetables.

(The governor loves the soup. Kelas loves it too, and to Elim, that’s more important.)

* * *

The Moonlit Jelly Dance is one of the few festivals Elim enjoys, even though it’s late. The dock is quiet, peaceful, and they sit dangling their toe-claws into the glowing water. Beside them, Kelas gives a deep, bone cracking yawn.

“Falling asleep on me, Kelas?” Elim asked, gently flicking some water towards Kelas' bare ankles.

“No,” they laugh, rubbing their eyeridges. “A bit tired, that’s all.”

Kelas does fall asleep eventually, but wakes up again when the jellies swim by. But they don’t gasp in awe like the others do, only blink sleepily, smiling peacefully, head buried on Elim’s shoulder.

* * *

Elim sees Kelas almost every day now, sometimes with gifts, sometimes to spend their afternoons in the town gardens, laughing, flirting, touching, hoping. Elim socializes a bit more now, and it’s not unusual for them to run some vegetables down to a grateful neighbour.

The first Fall festival is a new kind of buzz, a sea of friendly faces and for once Elim feels fully a part of the community. The grange display they set up for the contest gets many compliments, and Elim hopes it’ll win.

Kelas kisses them once they’ve won, and that is sweeter than any trophy.

* * *

Spirit’s Eve rolls around, but Elim doesn’t attend the town’s festivities. Instead, Kelas comes over and they drink wine on the porch, arguing well into the night, the sparks of their conversation outshining the lights of the festival. Elim is nestled in Kelas’ lap when the final lights of the town’s Spirit’s Eve party goes out, and they can’t bring themselves to feel even a little guilty about missing it. Instead, Elim presses kisses to the inside of Kelas’ arm, laughing when Kelas shivers.

“Stay the night.” Elim whispers, and Kelas’ answering kiss tells them all they need to know.

* * *

Winter is cold, and there’s no plant that lasts in the frozen ground. Elim instead spends the time keeping their chickens warm, or volunteering to help keep Kelas warm during the cold winter nights. Elim is terrible at fishing, and so at the Festival of Ice they opt to sit out of the ice fishing contest, instead opting to cheer on Kelas as they try to out-fish the others.

Kelas slips and slides over to them, winning bucket of fish in hand, and Elim thinks it must be love that makes him kiss the older doctor despite the fishy smell.

* * *

Elim suspects Lewis has given Kelas as their Winter Star gift swap partner as a prod to get moving. Kelas and Elim have spoken at length about marriage, and Elim knows what they have picked will not be unwelcome.

On the night, Elim’s heart pounds, even as Kelas beams at them, and kisses them warmly.

“Are you my secret partner, Elim?” they ask, and Elim’s mouth is too dry, and only nods. There’s a brief few moments of unwrapping, then the mermaid marriage pendant glimmers in Kelas’ hand, and their mouth forms a small ‘o’.

“I… yes. Yes! Of course!” 

* * *

On the dawn of their third year, Elim finds Tain waiting for them by Tolan’s tomb.

“Are you ready to stop this foolish game?”

Elim looks back, and sees Kelas feeding the chickens, their child strapped happily to Kelas’ chest. There are no cupboards for the child to be shut in, no expectations; their child is loved, and Kelas’ smile never fails to make either of them smile too. For once, Elim feels safe.

“No.” Elim replies. “I’m happy here.”

The candles on Tolan’s tomb flash to life at their answer, and Elim feels that’s all the approval they need.


End file.
